Hold Me Down
by Bad.Bones
Summary: Draco/Harry and Draco/Harry/Blaise and a very helpful Room of Requirement. PWP


**Once again, for xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**

**Warnings: bondage, threesome, hot gay sex  
**

* * *

The room of requirement really went above and beyond the call of duty, and Draco took a moment to admire the kinky paraphernalia adorning the walls before letting his hungry gaze finally sweep to the bed, lips curving possessively. Potter was already naked, glasses crooked on his nose, eyes half-hooded and heated as he unashamedly raked them over Draco, lingering appreciatively at the bulge in his pants.

Draco shed his cloak, the thick material puddling around his feet as he stepped out of his shoes. His tie slid off with a swish of silk, and Draco saw Harry's cock twitch, already leaking pre-come at the tip.

"You like that?" he purred, twisting the cloth between his fingers. He pulled the tie through his lips, letting his tongue douse it with saliva, one hand sliding down his chest to slowly undo each button. He rolled the shirt off his shoulders, flexing his muscles, and Harry moaned, low and dirty in the silence of the room, head dropping back to bare a luscious length of neck that begged for Draco's teeth. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Draco felt his own mouth go dry. He let his hands settle on his belt buckle, undid it painfully slowly, leather rasping against the metal. Harry licked his lips, cheeks flushed and breathing hectic, making his muscles pull tight with each heaving breath. Harry was a total whore, and it cranked Draco's lever hard enough that he kept on coming back, each night more debauched and insane than the last.

Draco dropped his pants.

Harry closed his eyes, teeth sunk deep enough into his lower lip to draw blood, fists clenching convulsively on the sheets as he listened to Draco pad closer. He still had the tie around his neck, damp from his mouth, and he swept it softly across Potter's lip to blot the blood. Harry shivered, and Draco felt arousal spike through his stomach. _Oh yes. Fucking yes_.

"Want to play?" he whispered, filthy hot. "Want me to tie you up and lick you open until you can't hear yourself scream?" Harry inhaled sharply, hands coming up to twist through his hair, tugging on the strands painfully, pupils blown by lust. Draco licked his lips, letting them fall open wetly, and straddled Harry in one smooth movement, pushing the Gryffindor back on the bed. He hissed in pleasure as their cocks rubbed together, throwing his head back and barely refraining from dry-humping himself to orgasm; it's not like it had never happened before. He couldn't resist grinding down slowly, and Harry finally spoke, groaning out Draco's name like it physically hurt to hear it torn from his mouth. Draco grinned viciously.

He slapped Harry's ass, leaving a red handprint on the pale skin, and Harry turned over immediately. The headboard had two carved knobs, and Harry gripped them until his knuckles turned white. Draco didn't tie him up straight away; he was going to make him beg, beg for Draco to break him. He bent over Harry's back, the smooth bronze muscles shifting deliciously under his stomach and making his nipples harden as Harry shuddered. Draco bit the nape of Harry's neck, the smooth depression between his shoulder blades, mouthing down his spine with wet, sucking kisses that left red bruises along Harry's skin. Draco ran his fingertips over them, watching goosebumps form.

"So fucking gorgeous Potter, who could have guessed?"

He sunk his teeth into Potter's hip, his other hand cupping Potter's balls and twisting down his shaft until Harry was arching into the touch, whimpering. "Please," he gasped wildly, a humiliated flush warming his skin. It went all the way down, and Draco muffled a moan into Potter's ribs. His erection was almost painful, too long of Potter twitching underneath him, determined to remain silent like a repressed Victorian housewife. "Please," Harry repeated, "Draco, you. You dumbass fucker."

"Funny you should say that," he panted, jerking his hips suggestively. He smirked, ripping the tie in half – such a shame, it was real silk, and there were so many handcuffs on the kink wall, but sacrifices had to be made – and neatly knotted them about each of Potter's wrists, tying him to the headboard and pulling the cloth tight enough so that no amount of yanking would tug them free. He took advantage of his position to grind his cock into the crack of Potter's ask, until the cheeks were glistening with his precome and Harry was writhing, both of them slicked with sweat that dripped onto the sheets.

"_Draco_," Harry gasped, and then his back was arching, spine curving underneath Draco as Harry came, jizz falling uselessly onto the sheets. Harry collapsed on top, breathing heavily, arms still awkwardly tied to the bed. Draco licked down Harry's spine, felt his corded muscles tense as Draco slowly pulled apart his ass cheeks.

"Tell me you want me, Potter," he demanded, and then his tongue dove into Harry's hole, eliciting a jerk, before pulling out again. "Say it," he hissed, and Harry began to babble, straining at his bonds.

"I want you, I want you, so fucking hot, so beautiful, can't get enough –"

Draco licked around the rim, tantalizingly slowly, and felt Harry's moan vibrating through his bones.

"Yes," Harry panted, thrusting his ass out, thrashing against the ties, "Just like that, you fucking amazing, you, Draco –"

Draco began to fist Potter's reviving cock, replacing his tongue with a finger, and Harry jolted like he'd been electrified, head thrown back and Draco took the opportunity to bite hard enough into Harry's collarbone to leave a bloody imprint of his teeth on the skin. Harry went from half-mast to hard in a second, fattening in Draco's hand; it hadn't taken Draco long to discover that particular kink. Harry spent so much time throwing himself into dangerous situations that he might have guessed it anyway.

"Such a whore for my cock," he whispered, panting breath hot against the shell of Harry's ear. "Such a slut." Harry trembled, and Draco couldn't hold back any longer; he shoved himself into Harry's stretched hole in one go, bottoming out, ignoring Potter's cry of alarm. Harry liked it rough and dry, and Draco was happy to oblige.

He pumped in an out a few times, not bothering with technique, just desperate for that tight, hot friction around his cock, squeezing him to orgasm. His hips pummeled into Potter's ass, leaving bruises, come making everything sticky and squishy. Draco rode Harry's ass lazily, determined that he was going to feel this tomorrow when he sat down, remember that Draco had been the one to put those bruises there, that Draco had dominated him. He finally pulled out, shuddering as skin scraped against the sensitized flesh.

He stroked a gentle hand down Harry's back. "Good boy," he said.

"Fuck you," Harry said, sounding sated, the insult more habit than anything else. Draco dropped off the bed, and Harry turned to watch him in surprise, straining his neck to follow as Draco paused by the kink wall. Nipple clamps, cock rings, whips and dildos and an insane spike-studded leather thing that looked exciting, but whose purpose was unfortunately unfathomable.

"I told someone about us," Draco said casually, ignoring the shocked silence from the bed. "Blaise."

He dared to flick his eyes to Potter's, seeing how his face had paled in horror and his mouth set in a thin line.

"You fuck him too?" Potter snarled, his fucked-out mellowness abruptly gone, and Draco laughed.

"No." Harry relaxed minutely. "Not yet."

Draco smirked as Harry started in surprise, and added casually, "He should be here any minute now."

Draco's fingers paused at the handcuffs, eyes drawn to a pair that had hot pink fur on the inside. He thought of Harry's fingers biting into the steel chains, that ticklish softness rubbing against the sensitive insides of wrists, driving Harry insane. He snagged them, sliding back onto the bed. Harry was ignoring him, somewhat in vain since he wasn't getting out until Draco decided to let him.

"Stop sulking," he commanded, charming the ties to unwind. He grabbed the bony point of Harry's tapered waist, rolling him over and feeling his cock swell with arousal. Harry's hair was mussed over his head, green eyes dark and his body marked and used, muscles taut under the bronze of his skin.

"Not sulking," Harry pouted, and then he grabbed Draco, manhandling the blonde over his lap. "Fuck, yes!" he hissed, jerking his cock up in the sensitive area behind Draco's balls. Draco shuddered, lurching forwards to grab the headboard, handcuffs jingling. Now that he had Harry on his back, Draco wasn't about to make him turn over again, not when he had that mouthwatering cock so easy and available.

"Spread," he said, and Harry obeyed immediately, sending a jolt of heat through Draco's cock, hands grasping the posts so that Draco could click the handcuffs into place. "Gonna ride you," he breathed, and Harry's lips bucked up helplessly, eyes dark with lust.

"Fuck, Draco, you just –"

The door clicked open softly, but Harry froze. "Blaise," Draco said shortly, not bothering to look as clothes thumped softly to the floor. Irrationally irritated now that he didn't have Harry's full attention, Draco raked his nails down Harry's chest, making the brunette shiver and twist, nipples pebbling, before stepping off the bed to meet Blaise.

He threw a smirk down at Potter, and then slammed Blaise against a wall, ignoring his small cry of alarm. It wasn't like any of this was new to Blaise. Biting roughly at Blaise's collarbone, he shimmied down Blaise's body until he met his cock, thick and dark and almost perpendicular. He heard Potter give a small moan as Draco licked his lips, looking up Blaise lasciviously through his lashes.

"Draco," Blaise breathed, eyes narrowed with desire.

Draco drew his hands up until they rested on Blaise's ass, and then he swallowed his cock down in one smooth gulp, throat and tongue massaging the heavy length of it, letting his cheeks hollow out. He could hear the small sounds of desperation that Potter made, and it only made him suck harder, slurping noisily, letting Blaise's hand on the back of his head guide his movements. In his peripheral vision, he saw Harry twisted on the bed, shoulders pulled back tightly, face agonized as he watched the blatant display. Draco pulled off Blaise's cock with a wet, obscene pop.

"The fuck?" he demanded, but Draco just crawled over Potter, beckoning Blaise to follow. Harry's eyes were wild, cheeks flushed and lips wet and red from where he'd been chewing on them. His cock strained angrily, red and swollen.

"Ride me," Harry demanded, voice hoarse. "Want you on my cock, you fucking tease, want you right fucking now."

Draco felt heat rising underneath his skin, this impossible want that Potter brought out. He lifted himself up and impaled himself on Harry's cock, groaning sweetly as it stretched him wide open, pain sparking pleasurably up his spine. When he was fully seated he opened his eyes, saw Blaise standing there watching.

"Do something, asshole," he grunted, and Blaise pushed Draco forward so that he was resting on top of Potter, pulling Harry's legs over the muscled expanse of his shoulders and bending over to stretch his cheeks open, pink tongue sliding across his lips in anticipation.

"Move," Harry panted, and Draco obliged, lifting himself up on trembling thighs and then ramming down, wriggling teasingly on Harry's cock, drawing up to the tip and then holding it there until Harry was begging him to move, slow torturing drags up and then slamming down fast until he had a pace that matched the wild thrumming of his heart, the pounding blood in his ears. He could feel Blaise behind him, making Harry scream as his tongue lapped and sucked.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, back arching and the structure of his ribs pressing through his skin before he sagged back down. "Fuck, oh sweet fuck. Christ."

Draco leaned down impulsively to kiss Harry's swollen lips, teeth clashing and sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth, biting it softly until Harry was groaning desperately. "Draco," he murmured, making small whimpering noises that Draco licked away, and then he felt the hot pulse of Harry's cock inside him, the sticky moist dripping down his thighs, and felt his own orgasm slam into him like his spine was dribbling out through his cock, collapsing on top of Harry.

He felt Blaise moving to lie next to Harry, head pillowed on his arms as he stared at them thoughtfully. "Tomorrow?" he asked, running his fingers along the chains that still shackled Harry to the abused headboard.

"Tomorrow," Draco said, possessiveness flaring up inside him, "It's me and Harry." Harry opened his mouth willingly as Draco licked at it, tongues tangling. "Just me and him."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it :]**


End file.
